


[Podfic] chopped

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, Fluff, ITPE 2017, Multi, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from scintilla10:"What makes dicing different from chopping?" Alec said. "Or, like -- mincing?""It's all just cutting," Parker said.





	[Podfic] chopped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [chopped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332282) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



> Thank you to the ITPE mods for their hard work, and to exmanhater for hosting files!

Cover by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Matthew Pilachowski](https://unsplash.com/@matthewpilachowski). 

| 

### chopped

Duration: 00:04:01

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 with streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bjli4ucp800sv53/%5BLeverage%5D%20chopped.mp3?dl=0)  |  **Size:** 1.95 MB
  * [M4B audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/download/kh1tdnzwvpaewcb)  |  **Size:** 5.68 MB

###### Zip file downloads:

    * [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0456.zip)  |  **Size:** 1.95 MB
    * [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0457.zip)  |  **Size:** 5.68 MB
(right click and save-as to download) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you scintilla10 for giving blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments ❤️


End file.
